Wielka tajemnica kina oraz...statuetki
Gerg:'W ostatnim odcinku większość zawodników była na wagarach w szpitalu,więc każda drużyna miała jednego przedstawiciela,akurat w tą noc była działalność w oceanarium klątwy rekina,zadaniem było danie mi próbki króla rekina,dziwnie bo ta klątwa w ogule nie działała,zmory morskie zachowywały się jak jakieś nastolatki,prosto mówiąc król rekinów rzucił próbkę Gwen,ale złapała ją Sierra,później okazało się,że to nie jest prawdziwa próbka,a tą prawdziwą przyniosła Gwen i to doprowadziło eliminacji Sierry,kto dzisiaj zostanie wywalony?Tego dowiecie się czytając odcinek! Pokój ''Nagle zawodnicy się obudzili,w jakimś pokoju,tutaj byli tylko zawodnicy Grubasów,Dobrych i Świrów. 'Gwen:'Co się dzieje? 'Felipe:'Gdzie my jesteśmy? 'Noah:'Ej a gdzie jest reszta? 'Cameron:'Nie wiem. 'Głos:'Hmmm wasze pierwsze zadanie to wydostać się z tego pokoju. 'Lindsay:'Ale jakiego pokoju?A my nie jesteśmy w słoniu? 'Duncan:'Nie bo my jesteśmy na księżycu. Lindsay wpadła w kosz na śmieci 'Gwen:'Ale dlaczego tutaj znajduje się kosz na śmieci. 'Ezekiel:'Patrzcie tam,w tym koszu są potrzebne rzeczy,do wydostania. 'Sam:'Szkoda,że wyeliminowałeś B,Cameron. 'Cameron:'Wielka. 'Duncan:'Z tych rzeczy mogę zrobić mój rower. 'Cody:'Super,to zrób. 'Duncan:'Tylko potrzebny mi będzie magnez. 'Harold:'To ja z Codym spróbujemy zrobić magnez. Kino Widać związanego Gerga i zawodników z Podróżników i Wrednych. 'Gerg:'Musiałem akurat czytać książkę o tobie. '???:'Przecież było napisane czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność. 'Gerg:'Hmmm to może być nasze wyzwanie,która tamta drużyna będzie najgorsza... '''Alejandro:...to oni kogoś wyeliminują? Gerg:'Nie zmierzą się z przegraną drużyną w quizie. '''Kamil:'Czyli teraz nam zadasz pytania? 'Gerg:'Za chwile muszę sobie z nim porozmawiać. 'Skyler:'Z kim? 'Gerg:'Prawdziwym duchem z kina. 'Duch z kina:'Dobra możemy pogadać. Odwiązał Gerga Pokój '''U Dobrych Duncan:'Macie już ten magnez? '''Harold:'A ty rower? 'Duncan:'Nie. 'Cody:'To nasza też jest taka odpowiedź. 'Duncan:'Gwen idź im pomóc i zróbcie dwa magnezy. 'Gwen:'Jasne. '''U Grubasów Cameron:'Dobra,jeszcze musimy obliczyć kąt uderzenia. '''Noah:'Ej,a ty wiesz,że my mamy wyjść z pokoju,a nie kóle. 'Cameron:'Uppps. 'Sam:'To wszystko od początku. '''U Świrów Ezekiel:'Co mamy teraz robić? '''Felipe:'Nie wiem tam są tylko graty. 'Lindsay:'Głupi słoniu wypluj nas! Kopie ściane 'Dawn:'Chłopaki to jak przegramy to wyeliminujemy Lindsay. 'Ezekiel:'A kogo?Jo? 'Felipe:'Właśnie. Kino 'Alejandro:'Co tak długo gadają? 'Heather:'Szkoda,że nieznam jego nazwiska. 'Kamil:'Dlaczego szkoda? 'Heather:'Mówi się po nazwisku do prowadzących młody. 'Kamil:'Przecież wiem Przychodzi Gerg 'Gerg:'Możemy was rozwiązać,ale nikt nic nie robi oprócz siadanie na tych fotelach.Jasne? 'Max:'Nie mówi się złu co ma robić 'Gerg:'A chcesz zostać wyeliminowany? 'Max:'Nie. 'Gerg:'To siadaj! Zawodnicy zostali rozwiązani wszyscy usiedli na fotelach. 'Duch kina:'Start! Fotele zapinają zawodników 'Gerg:'Kto ostatni zostanie odpięty tego drużyna zmierzy się w dogrywce 'Duch kina:'Zaraz będzie start,narazie zjedźcie sobie ciasteczka i mleko. 'Skyler:'Mniam. Pokój '''U Dobrych Gwen podchodzi do Codiego i Harolda Harold:'Jeszcze nie gotowy. '''Gwen:'Macie zrobić jeszcze drugi magnez,pomogę wam. 'Cody:'No kurcze. 'Harold:'Co się stało? 'Cody:'Muszę do toalety. 'Gwen:'To musisz wstrzymać... '''Harold:...albo się zesikać jak ja. U Grubasów Noah:'No kurcze nic nie wychodzi! '''Owen:'Mi też. 'Sam (PZ):'Teraz pora,żeby wyleciał Noah. 'Cameron:'Mam pierwszą część rakiety. 'Owen:'A ile ma być? 'Cameron:'Osiem. 'Sam:'Co? 'Owen:'Jak wyliczyłem to zostało nam 7. 'Sam:'To lepiej się postarajmy. 'Cameron:'Co robicie?Do roboty! 'Noah (PZ):'Tym razem jak będziemy na ceremoni mój głos pójdzie na Camerona. '''U Świrów Lindsay:'Słoniu możesz mnie wypuścić?Plis. '''Głos:'Dobra Lindsay wyszła z pokoju 'Głos:'Więcej nie wyjmuję. 'Sierra:'Co się tu stało? 'Ezekiel:'Nie wiem. Kino Przychodzi Lindsay 'Gerg:'A gdzie reszta twojej drużyny? 'Lindsay:'W słoniu. 'Gerg:'To usiądź na fotelu. Lindsay usiadła na fotelu. 'Lindsay:'Tutaj jest taka statuetka.Kogo? 'Lightning:'Moja. Lightning chciał zabrać statuetkę,ale nagle zniknęła 'Wszyscy (oprócz Lindsay):'Gdzie ona jest!? 'Lindsay:'A co? 'Skyler:'Statuetka...a nie ważne. 'Gerg:'Dobra.Quiz będzie o wiedzy,zaraz wam rozdam testy Pokój '''U Dobrych Cody:'Wreszczie skończyliśmy magnez. '''Harold:'Skończyłeś rower? 'Duncan:'Ej zaraz brakuje jednej części. 'Harold (PZ):'Zabrałem mu ją. Pokazuje część,wychodzi i widać,że podsłuchiwał go Duncan 'Duncan (PZ):'Mogę to wykorzystać. '''U Grubasów Cameron:'Jak tam praca? '''Sam:'Mam jedną część,a Owen nic nie robi. 'Noah:'Ja zaraz skończę drugą. 'Cameron:'To zliczmy ja mam 5,Sam 1 i Noah 1,czyli 5+1+1=7 'Noah:'Robię ostatnią część 'Cameron:'Dobra muszę sprawdzić czy rakieta będzie dobrze działała. '''U Świrów Felipe:'Jak ona to zrobiła? '''Dawn:'Zaczekajcie wyczuwam coś pod śmietnikiem. Ezekiel zagląda pod śmietnik i zauważa wiewiórkę z jetpackiem. '''Ezekiel:Łapać tą wiewiórkę! Dawn:'Zaczekajcie,wiewióreczko możesz oddać nam jetpack? ''Wiewiórka daje jetpack Dawn. Kino 'Gerg:'Koniec testu! Zabiera wszystkim test. 'Gerg:'Możliwa liczba punktów to 30,jedna drużyna 17 punktów,a druga 23,a wygrywają... '''Duch kina:...Źli! Alejandro:'Jest. '''Heather:'Super. 'Izzy:'A dlaczego my mniej? 'Skyler:'Hmm chyba miałaś na myśli,że się pomyliłaś i to ty zostaniesz wyeliminowana na ceremoni? 'Izzy:'Hmmm tak 'Skyler (PZ):'Ale to było proste Pokój Świrzy lecą jetpackiem. 'Duncan:'No ku**e gdzie jest ta część? 'Noah:'Skończyłem! 'Cameron:'Możemy połączyć! Połączyli części i lecą Kino Przylecieli Świrzy 'Gerg:'Będziecie spali w willi. 'Felipe:'Juhu! 'Gerg:'Gdzie jest reszta? Przyleciały Grubasy 'Gerg:'Wreszcie! 'Duch kina:'Niech się pojawią Dobrzy! Pojawili się Dobrzy 'Gerg:'Przegraliście,wyjaśnijcie co się stało? 'Duncan:'Ja wiem. Kopnął Harolda w nogę i wyleciała ta część 'Cody:'Stary nagrabiłeś sobie. 'Gerg:'Chodźcie na dogrywkę Dogrywka 'Gerg:'Was jest 4 Pokazuje na Dobrych 'Gerg:'A przeciwników jest 7. 'Gwen:'Czyli? 'Gerg:'Będzie nierówno,zadanie dogrywkowe to zbijak! Zaczynają się zbijać Skyler trafia Codiego,a Gwen nią i Ewę.Izzy wali wszędzie i trafiła w Jasmine,ona leży i Harold w nią trafia. 'Jasmine:'To nie fair. 'Gerg:'3-4. Duncan trafia Izzy 'Gerg:'Jest równo,3-3. 'Lightning:'Shi-zbity Rzuca piłkę do Duncana,a on ją łapie i zbija Lightninga. 'Duncan:'Masz rację jesteś zbity. Zoey zbija Harolda,Gwen rzuciła w nią piłkę,ale nie trafiła. 'Gwen:'Zoey nie będzie tak łatwo. Rzuca w Zoey,ona unika,piłkę łapie Kamil i trafia Gwen. 'Gwen:'Wygrasz Duncan! Duncan trafia Kamila. 'Duncan:'I co? Zoey wykorzystuję szansę i trafia w Duncana. 'Zoey:'I to,że jesteś zbity. 'Gerg:'Dobrzy na ceremonie! Ceremonia Wszystkie drużyny przyszły na ceremonie 'Gerg:'Po tej ceremonii będziecie w trójkę,czyli najgorszą drużyną,a przypomnę nie będzie rozłączenia. 'Wszyscy:'Co!? 'Gerg:'Właśnie to miałem wam przekazać,niech teraz zostanie tylko drużyna Dobrych. Poszły sobie inne drużyny 'Gerg:'Jak mówiłem czyli bez głosu była Gwen. Rzuca jej popcorn. 'Gerg:'I bez głosu był też Cody. Rzuca mu popcorn. 'Cody:'Nara Harold. 'Gerg:'A odpada... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Dramatyczna muzyka ... Harold! Rzuca Duncanowi popcorn. 'Duncan:'Było nie sabotować. 'Harold:'Sorka,ale chciałem,żeby odpadł Duncan za zgubienie części. 'Cody:'Nara. 'Gerg:'Nasze drzwi zaprowadzą cię do szkoły! 'Harold:'Nie tylko nie szkoła Klip Specjalny 'Harold:'Same jedynki Pojawia się Selena. 'Selena:'I za to pójdziesz zemną. 'Harold:'Nie tylko nie dyrektorka '''Koniec Kategoria:Ekipy Totalnej Porażki - odcinki Kategoria:Ekipy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki MZ37